ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Thoon
Testimonials *Slight difficulty as 71 BLM/WHM. Ran out of MP after about 2/3s of it's HP was wittled down almost, leaving enough for drains to keep HP up. Didn't have to manafont, though. You may have to if you plan on doing this any earlier than I did. Most attacks missed, but the hits are frequent. - Ravvy on Shiva Server *One-shotted my 43smn/21rdm.Aok1313 08:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *Decimated my unbuffed 56SAM/28WHM with 300 damage catapults. Wife solo'ed on RDM75 without any problems. --HardyD 18:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed by 70 PLD/15 THF in DD gear. Easy fight, rock throw hit for damage only once all others missed. *Killed a lvl 42 SAM easily. Used Catapult for over 300 dmg. *Killed 52PLD/WAR @ about 1/3 HP. *Easily defeated as 75war, catapult did 150~ damage the one time it hit me. *Gave duo of level 59s, 20 exp when killed. --Wagner17 14:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *Too Weak to 75Smn/Blm Ifrit Flaming Crush did 60% damage to it. 1/1 on drop. HadesDrayco 17:51, November 27, 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed as 75DRK/23THF. Spammed Catapult about every 3-10 seconds. dropped 155-172gil 0/2 on earring.--Tomptonite 12:12, November 30, 2009 *Easily soloed by 66 SAM/WAR. Kept Seigan and Third Eye up and he didn't hit with a single catapult. Even with third eye down, missed 2 catapults when I was wearing Haubergeon. --Senwepel *Soloed by 71DRG/30THF. Uses Catapult very rapidly, sometimes as quickly as two Catapults per regular attack. Catapult never landed, but he hit me with regular hits three times for 40-51 damage. 0/1 on drop, got 149 gil. It did not aggro a 60BLU who ran in front of it without attacking. --Almost Unsane 02:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed with ease as 65SAM/15THF using 300% initial TP and Meikyo Shisui. Only had time for one 200dmg catapult before he dropped dead. 2976hp after polearm Double-Penta-Double-Penta spam. Still had 200%TP when he died. 156gil with gilfinder. 0/2 on the drop. --HardyD 12:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *Killed this guy really easily, wearing DD gear, as 65PLD/21THF (was down here farming slimes and skilling Polearm, hehe). One time I was largely out of MP as well. I suspect any 60+ job that can heal itself and do any significant amount of damage can solo this guy. Shinrai 17:08, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *I honestly dont know how you guys are getting such high numbers when hit with Catapult. It was hitting me (63THF/31NIN) for 60-80... Needless to say he died 1/1 on the drop. {/Hurray} for my first edit! ~~Corrinth *Soloed by 64DNC/NIN easily. Buffs: Regen from FOV, RR from FOV, 5 Finishing Moves, Haste Samba, 3 shadows, and 100 TP. Gear: SH +1, Demon Knife, Bone Knife +1, DNC hands, DNC feet, Crow Hose, Amemmet Mantle +1, Headlong Belt, Virtuoso Belt for WS macro, Empress Hairpin, 2 Sniper's Rings, Gold Earring, Dodge Earring, DNC Tiara for Samba macro. Opened with Wild Flourish -> Dancing Edge, which took approximately a third of his health and continued using that pattern everytime I got 100 TP. Used Box Step for debuff and to get finishing moves. Used Violent Flourish to stun when shadows went down to get shadows back up. Used Drain Samba 2 once Haste Samba wore. My health never went below 940HP and never used Curing Waltz nor 2 hour for fight. Fight lasted less than 5 minutes, despite aggro from nearby Gigas. 1/1 for drop, even though I was attempting to kill him so I could continue to farm for slime oil. I have to agree with that Thoon can be soloed on some 60+ jobs, if not earlier depending on the job/buffs/gear, etc. It also looks like he is not immune to variations of Stun, but he may build a resistance to it rather quickly. --Nelka 15:46, March 15, 2012 (UTC) *Completely destroyed a 50RDM/25DNC. Catapult hit me for about 300 Damage. Teaches me to keep Sneak/Invis up at all times in that tunnel. BexMithra * Soloed by 58RDM/25BLM no capped skills. Was under 40hp at one point not recomended unless enhancing magic is higher than 180. Got 40xp and 94 gil on drop. Won't try again unless have Nin as sub job or higher level. Very tough fight but did not use 2 hr. Rangerketk Jan 16th 2010 * Catapult did 228 to my 39 WHM. Ran like crazy to the zoneline. ;) Anlia 18:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) * Easy fight as DRG71/WHM, hitting me about 45~50 damage with AF except body where i use SH. About the drop rate i got it 1/1 i guess i was lucky User:Algus Trepe * Killed by Pup53/War26 with Soulsoother on. Catapult hit for close to 300 each time but didn't hit often. Even when it did automation popped a Cure IV to take care of it. User:Absit * Easy solo for DNC60/SAM30. Evasion skill underlevelled (around the 140 area), so used Raven Beret, Hose and Bracers along with Scorpion Harness +1. Catapult hit around 2-3 times the entire fight. 0/1 --SharisXI 19:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) * Easy solo for WAR68/THF34. with capped evasion and scorpion harness, the catapult only hit once for about 150 damage. I also had another Gigas link at the beginning but few hits landed and ended up killing both with around half HP remaining. --Vosslerr- Shiva Server * Slaughtered by BLM74/RDM37 with FireIV > AeroIV > AeroIII > BlizzardIII > FireII > NM dead. 43 gil + Impetus Earring drop. Attacked by Gigas Stonecarrier at the same time. Tarunado of Windurst - January 15, 2012 Relation to burns Seems to be SE's answer to SMN burns. Anyone have any experience with this linking and messing with pulls? It's respawn time seems quick enough to catch an unprepared puller.--Wpause 22:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Don't think so. My SMN has easily soloed him with Fenrir multiple times, with Eclipse Bite taking roughly 50% of its health away. Ayrlie 01:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Thoon was this CFH mob in a SMN burn I was in and all 3 SMNs were taken out by it before SMNs could finish the burns. I am wondering if Thoon gets hate from summons for the SMN, sortof like party hate? Andromida 22:56 7th Dec 2009 (UTC) Andromida: The CFH mob gets hate on the smns because the SMNs use the abilities while targetting the mob(Something like that, I'm not exactly great with words). That's why the SuperTank spams hate moves on the CFH mob. Most likely, your Supertank didn't spam enough spells to get capped enmity or something. Although it's possible that Thoon gains enmity against summoner pet actions faster than other mobs. Jagtarro 01:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Aggro Type Definitely not aggressive to sound. Snuck right past him as a 37 PLD when he wasn't looking. --Anobi 00:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC)